mcinfectedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gold tool
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MCInfected Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT No problem I was the least I could do to remove that... I am working place holders for most of the importent topics. I plan to leave some basic information in them and let other users, or myself, to add to it in the future.LordSydney (talk) 02:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank for the greeting gold :D also made some major changes to home page on phone tell me if you like it ~Eternalmars I am know playing and taking pics of every map to make map section ~Eternalmars You got skype gold ~Eternalmars Vandal Report: 121.75.106.196 Since there's no page for this and MediaWiki:Community-corner is protected, I'll just leave this here. Also, don't welcome me to the wiki. -- 17:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar I know you don't want me to make any big changes to the wiki without consulting with you. I substantially edited the sidebar- I don't think that counts as "big changes", but I thought I should mention it to you anyway. It doesn't look like the page history allows undoing my first edit, but I've recorded the original content of the sidebar on the talkpage, just in case we want to revert it. -- 07:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I changed out the default sidebar image for File:Mc.png. Changes can be made by uploading a new File:Wiki.png. You can find a copy of the default image here. -- 07:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm just now realizing that neither of these changes are even visible in the default Wikia layout. One of these days I'll find a way to make Monobook the default... one of these days... -- 08:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I changed the icon that shows in bookmarks/favorites lists from the wikia default to the default zombie head texture. It can be changed or reverted here. Again, just letting you know. -- 03:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC)